


Trick or treat Magnus

by ChocolateLime



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Confused Magnus Bane, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Halloween, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Malec, shadowhunters au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 06:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16362689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateLime/pseuds/ChocolateLime
Summary: A short little fic for the #SHHalloweenFic competition. All mistakes are my own.#SaveShadowhunters





	Trick or treat Magnus

Halloween had always been one of Magnus’ favourite holidays, he loved the costumes, decorations and handing out candy to trick or treaters. This year he’d forgone his usual annual party in favour of handing out candy to all the local children in his new neighbourhood. He hadn’t regretted the move from his city apartment for a moment and wondered why it had taken him so long to make the decision.

In the 4 months he had been in the suburbs Magnus had completely embraced his new lifestyle, throwing himself into community life with his usual exuberance and enthusiasm. It didn’t hurt that he very quickly became smitten with Mr Tall, Dark and Handsome next door. Alexander Lightwood was the perfect man, unfortunately for Magnus, as far as he could tell the man was also completely uninterested and probably straight. Magnus had used all his best flirting on the man after being convinced he’d caught the other checking him out the first few times they met. It usually ended with Alexander babbling about having to get back to his animals and stumbling away as fast as he could. 

Magnus had convinced himself that the beautiful Vet wasn’t interested and was just clumsy and embarrassed easily. This is the point where most people would back away and give up on this particular infatuation. Of course Magnus wasn’t most people, how could somebody with such a highly skilled job be so clumsy? Obviously the only way to find out was for Magnus to see the man in action. 

This was his first mistake, any chill that Magnus had was firmly left at the door when he carried his tiny fluffy cat into the surgery only to see Alexander crouched down on the floor taking to a young girl while playing with her puppy at the same time. It was only when the family left and Alec had stood up to greet him that Magnus realised he’d been gawping, there was possibly even a little drool. Nobody could blame him, it seemed the nurses in the practise were also pretty enraptured by the man who looked oh so delicious in his forest green scrubs. 

Babbling like a fool Magnus explained that he wanted to get his cat registered with a new vet following his house move. It was only then that Magnus saw how truly confidant and smooth Alexander was, his traitorous cat falling immediately in love with the hazel eyed vet as he carried out a check up while questioning Magnus about The Chairman’s previous history. Magnus could only look on, jealous of his cat as Alec tickled his belly and chin. 

The moment Alec handed his cat back over the smooth, professional persona was gone again and bumbling, clumsy Alexander was back. Magnus was pretty sure he heard a tray of instruments clatter to the floor after he walked away.

It was while analysing all the previous encounters with the object of his affections for clues that Magnus had drifted off to sleep on his couch after handing out the last of his Halloween candy. He was startled out of his sleep by loud knocking at his front door, taking a quick look at the time, it was gone midnight, far too late for trick or treaters to be calling. Magnus didn’t have time to decide between opening the door to see who it was and ignoring it, before he heard a man shouting from the other side. Even muffled through the door and possibly slurred Magnus couldn’t help but recognise the deep voice of Alexander shouting his name and continuing to thud against his door. There was also the slightly quieter sound of people laughing while trying to get him to stop shouting. 

Magnus didn’t even make a conscious decision to let them in, before he knew it he had unlocked the door to be faced with Alexander who was obviously being supported to stand between his brother Jace and friend Simon. Alec was suddenly quiet and the look on his face said he had no idea why he was there. “How can I help you pretty boy?” Magnus asked with a grin at the obviously drunk vet. 

“No, don’t start that…it’s not your turn, and I…I can’t think when you do that.” If Magnus wasn’t already confused he would be now, he looked to Jace and Simon in case they had the answers to what was going on. The pair laughed, Jace replying, “This isn’t on us, he can explain, finally, he’s the one that thought midnight after far too much Dutch courage was the best time for this!”

Jace and Simon laughed as they walked away from Magnus’ door, leaving an incredibly confused looking Magnus watching Alec chuckling away to himself as he made his way into the house. “Alexander, can I…”

“NO, you cant Magnus, whatever it is, just no” Alec had sat himself on the sofa and crossed his legs. “Every time I try, there you go, calling me Alexander, in that voice”

The confusion Magnus felt was only increasing, “Would you prefer I call you Alec?”

Alec suddenly looked confused and cross in the same way a puppy would look cross if you didn’t share your dinner, “Don’t you dare.” 

By this point Magnus was completely dumfounded at the paradox who had crashed into his home, and affections. “But you said…”

“I don’t care what I said Magnus, I want you to call me Alexander, but every time you do I cant think straight” Alec descended into laughter again. “I guess I never think straight.” He stood again, stumbling towards Magnus, the expression on his face changed to a steely confidence and his eyes fixing on his target. “I want you to say my name when you ask me on a date, I want you to call me Alexander when I kiss you for the first time and when I run my hands all over your body.”

Alec scrunched his face up, “The problem is, every time I’m near you my mouth goes dry, my skin tingles and my heart feels like its beating out of my chest, and all that is before you speak. When you say my name I trip up, drop things, stammer and blush. Honestly I’m normally quite smooth, all this is your fault really.”

Finally the penny dropped for Magnus, a smile spreading across his lips. “Alexander, in the morning when you’re sober I’m going to ask you on that date, I’m going to suggest taking you for breakfast to help the inevitable hangover. After a lazy morning we will walk home and when you kiss me goodbye I’ll be so breathless I’ll only be able to whisper your name against your lips”

Alec slowly began to close the gap between the pair, “How will you say my name when I run my hands along your body?” Alec placed his hand on Magnus’ waist and subtly slipped his fingers under his shirt and lightly caressed the skin along his waistband causing an involuntary shudder. Their lips were so close, their first kiss so tantalisingly near. 

“Alexander…” when magnus spoke his voice was deep and barely above a whisper, “When we kiss, its going to be when you haven’t drank half the bar. Its going to start softly, I’m going to run my hands through your hair causing you to groan and deepen the kiss. It is going to feel like it lasts for the blink of an eye and eternity both at the same time. Our first kiss will be the first of forever for us, and we will both remember every second of it.”

Magnus placed a hand on top of Alec’s and gently moved it away from his skin and towards his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his hand. Moving to the suburbs was turning out to be just about the best decision Magnus had ever made, he slowly guided Alec to his bedroom, the vet was practically sleeping the moment his head hit the pillow. Magnus had always loved Halloween, but looking at Alec as he gently snored in his bed, Magnus knew that it would now always be his favourite holiday. 

The couch might not have been the most comfortable place to spend the night, but Magnus thought Alec might appreciate being able to piece together the events of last night before they came face to face in the morning.The thought of what was to come for the pair let Magnus drift of to a sleep full of amazing dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed my little story. This one wont be in the voting poll, mostly because the prizes are sat in my drawer!
> 
> @ChocLime on twitter


End file.
